Breezie the Hedgehog
Breezie the Hedgehog (ブリージー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Burījī za Hejjihoggu) is a deuteragonist character who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is a anthropomorphic hedgehog and businesswoman, who is the head of her own media empire. She once joined forces with Dr. Eggman and allowed herself to be used in a plot to keep tabs on Sonic the Hedgehog during one of his adventures. She later severed ties with the doctor, going on to found the Breeze Media. "Trust me, darling. This will be a fight to remember!" :—Breezie the Hedgehog. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Breezie is a slightly-taller-than-average female mobian hedgehog with green fur. She has long quill gatherings with blue highlighted tips that fall behind her head, resembling long hair, and has two smaller and curved bangs of quills on her forehead, peach skin and a short black snout. In the Young Days In Present Time She also has purple irises. She wears a red dress with red high heels, a white undershirt, yellow buttons, and white gloves being held together by yellow cuff rings. She appears to wear makeup, having purple eyelids. She has also been seen wearing reading glasses. Possible Future * Hair Color: Green, Blue * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Purple (originally black) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Breezie_Young_Photo.png|Breezie, when she was a child. Background Personality Breezie is rather audacious, unconcerned of the idea of advertising her valuable Chaos Emerald as a prize for her fighting tournament to attract competitors. She is also quite confident and unnerved in the face of demands and treats, though when she finds her demands turned against her, she can be quite scary. Sinister, yet flirty, her primary motivation appears to be how she can best advance her own situation, regardless of who might have to suffer for it. She possesses a rather amoral view of things, caring nothing for "good" or "evil" but thinking only in terms of her own betterment. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Breezie first met Sonic the Hedgehog some years back when Sonic "rescued" her from the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, after which he temporarily became her traveling companion. However, Jack revealed the Breezie was "hired" as an intel spy throughout his adventures during his confrontation with the prototype Silver Sonic. When confronted about her choice and how it endangered Sonic's friend Tails, Breezie responded that her own future would be secured by Eggman, from whom she later severed ties. Breezie eventually became owner of Breeze Media, the largest entertainment network in the world, and established herself in Casino Park, which was built not by Eggman, but by Neo Metal Sonic. During this time, she showed an attraction towards the robot, noting how similar they were in that they were both trying to get out of under the shadow of Eggman. She also billed herself as having risen from a rough childhood to success. Synopsis See also External links * Breezie the Hedgehog Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Breeze Media